Lunch and Paperwork
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Elena is tired of Reno fobbing off his work on her. Rated for sexual refrences and language at the end. Not the same timestory line as Intervention


Title: Lunch and Paperwork  
Author: Phantom Starwolf  
Summary: Elena is tired of Reno fobbing off his work on her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 887  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and girls of FF7 – Square Enix does.  
Author's Note: Un-Beta'd

---------------

It was her turn that day for the lunch run. Everyone took turns getting lunch around the office. Especially on those days that everyone was in and there were no missions on the days agenda. When she returned, the paperwork on her desk had doubles, possibly even tripled in that short time. Setting the take-out bags down on the desk she took a moment to skim though them. Taking a deep breath she pinched the bridge of her nose then let it out. Her lips curled up into a smirk at the thought of what she could do to take care of the problem. Gathering the reports together, she then grabbed the food and left her office.

After dropping the bags on the coffee table in the lounge area, she went around to let the others know it was ready. She knocked politely on Tseng's door and waited for his acknowledgement.

"Enter."

Elena opened the door and stuck her head in, a big smile on her face as she did. "Sir, Lunch is here. Do you want me to bring you yours? It won't be a problem if you do," she said cradling the reports.

Tseng looked up from his own mountain of paperwork then back down again. "No… I'll be out in just a moment once I finish this report."

"Yes Sir," she said then closed the door. Her next stop was Rude's office. His door was open so she just stopped in the doorway. "Hey Rude, chow's ready." She shifted the paperwork to one arm.

Rude looked up from the nice, neat stack on his desk and nodded. As silent as ever.

Reaching up, Elena loosed her tie then made sure the first button of her blouse was unfastened before heading to Reno's office door. She knocked once before pushing the half closed door open and leaning against the door jam. "Reeno.." She said in a just slightly breathy voice, the reports hidden behind her back.

Reno, the culprit behind the near tripling of her paperwork, had his feet propped up on his desk and was leaning back in his chair. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasp over his middle.

She thought he looked nice and peaceful like that. Kinda cute even if you over looked the trashed office and slovenly appearance. "Ohh Reno…" she said again as she made her way towards him, her hips swaying with each step.

Reno cracked open one eye lazily then blinked. "Elena?"

"Umm Hmm baby," she said as she came around behind his chair, running one nicely manicured nail up and over his shoulder then along the back of his chair where it stopped.

He blinked in confusion at what was going on. Was it a dream? He didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he remember any recent thoughts that featured both Elena and anything involving Sex.

Running her hand through his hair before letting it slide down the side of his neck. She slid it under his half-unfastened shirt. Short nails scraping in a tantalizing fashion down his chest. "Tell me Reno, we've been co-workers for a while now right?" she asked.

Reno's eyes opened a bit more. "Yeah," he answered. She had one hell of a voice when she wanted to put it to use. Not to mention her fingers were doing a nice job of raising goose bumps across his skin.

"We're, I dare say friends, right?" She slowly leaned over the back of his chair.

"I guess." He leaned back some in response. He closed his eyes again enjoying the feel of her rough calloused, yet gentle fingers as they found then started to play with a nipple. The thoughts that were running though his head was more then just friendly.

"We've been fuck buddies on an occasion or two even." This time she was using that 'come fuck me now' bedroom voice.

He nodded leaning further back as her fingers continued to caress his chest. The higher functions of his brain were shutting down as blood rushed to the lower region of his body.

"Have I ever been your nanny?" she inquired, sliding her hand out of his shirt.

He shook his head, not paying attention to her words. Too engrossed in other sensations.

"Have I ever been your girlfriend?"

What?…. "… no.."

"Have I ever been your mother?"

"..No…"

"Was I assigned as your secretary?" she finally asked as she tilted his chair back slightly.

"… Well… No," he said eyes once more open.

"It's good that we've cleared this up then," she said as she dropped the pile of reports right into the middle of his lap (and right on top of a problem that arose moments earlier). She jerked his chair back suddenly then let go not caring if he fell over or not before walking back to the door. "Just remember then. I'm not your nanny so try to stay out of trouble. I'm not your girlfriend so get your own beer next time. I'm not your mother so don't expect me to clean up after you. And I'm not your holy damned secretary so do your own fucking reports. Got that? Good." She turned on heel and exited his office before popping her head back in the door. "Oh, lunch is here."


End file.
